The Bleach Dominance Summary Page
The Bleach Dominance Summary Page is a type of databook used to show all the events that took place during the Human World, New Soul Society, Vizard and Garganta Dimension arcs of Bleach: Dominance. The Saga centers on the burgeoning war between Ryan Getsueikirite's friends (Matthew Getsueikirite, Austin, Summer Midori, Nika, the Vizard, Seireitou Kawahiru, Sadow Yatsumaru, and later, Kamui), the Gotei 13, led by General Hiromasa Akamatsu, and the Shinigami-Hollow hybrids, led by ex-Aizen Espada, Ulquiorra Cifer. Background Ryan began life like most any American kid, but it wasn't until his high school years that things got interesting. While walking home from his school, he sees a small boy playing in the streets. Suddenly, headlights appear almost out of nowhere, and Ryan manages to push the boy out of the way, in turn getting hit himself, sending him into a comatose state. During this time, his chain of fate began to erode, as he neared death. Just as the final chain was about to erode, when he forced himself awake; being returned to both his body and his Chain of Fate being restored. Little did he know that this would greatly change his life. On his face was a hollow mask, which fell apart after he sat up, and he was now more aware of other differences; feeling the sensation of life force around him, was among those. Also, among other things, whenever he felt great need, his body would temporarily separate with his shinigami body. After a few months of this, he became use to his powers and could freely transform into a shinigami. He learned to slay and vanquish hollows with his katana and before long, this life became second nature to him. Later, as he became more and more prone to shinigami transformations, another occurrence happened; the hollow mask began to appear and Ryan couldn't control himself when it did. Fearing the mask's power, he began to use his shinigami powers far less. That is also when his katana began speaking to him. From it, he learned that it was not just a katana, but a zanpakuto; the weapon of the Shinigami. It also told him, that the mask was that of a hollow and that only with him (the zanpakuto) could Ryan overcome it. It then told Ryan it's name, Kagemusha (影武者, Shadow Warrior), and from then on, Ryan could use it's shikai. For awhile, the mask disappeared, and Ryan continued on with his life as a student and a shinigami. But it resurfaced within a month or two and Ryan began training to control it. Whenever it appeared, Ryan would sense it's reishi structure, and observe it's formation. When he figured out how to form it, Kagemusha allowed Ryan to fight the hollow within his inner world. He succeeds, but only barely, allowing him to willingly control his hollow powers. In the month of his seventeenth birthday, an Arrancar makes an appearance in the United States, and even with Shikai and his Hollow Mask, he is unable to stand up to it. Kagemusha then teaches Ryan his bankai. Another strange fact is that his hollow power increased with this achievement. Using this new power he vanquished the arrancar, leading us to the present time. The Human World arc Ulquiorra's plan The first character that is seen is Ulquiorra Cifer, who is plotting his first move against the shinigami in Hueco Mundo with his two commanders, atop Las Noches. He tells them that the first step is to find Muramasa, a shinigami zanpakuto that was sealed away in the Human world. He then opens a Garganta and the three leave Hueco Mundo behind. Ryan is then introduced in his History class, thinking about the year prior when he obtained his shinigami powers. After school he quickly gathers his things and goes to meet up with his friends on the road outside his high school. The group's apparent destination is Ryan's house, but they are soon forced to defend a Plus from an attacking group of bat-like Hollows. After they finish, they head off for Ryan's house, but not before preforming a Soul Burial for the Plus they had protected. Later that night, Ulquiorra and his two commanders arrive in the Human world via their Garganta. The male arrancar asked why they weren't in Karakura Town, to which Ulquiorra responds that the spiritualized zone moved over the past hundred years from Karakura Town, to this city in America, which he says is Rider City. He then explains that Muramasa was sealed here after the battle between former Sixth Division captain, Byakuya Kuchiki and Muramasa's former shinigami, Koga, to prevent Koga from ever finding his zanpakuto. The female arrancar then announces that she has located the seal and the three arrancar vanish with Sonido. Ryan is then seen in his home, not being able to sleep. He ventures to the roof to think and is discovered there by his friend, Summer Midori. The two have a short talk before sensing a huge wave of spiritual pressure and seeing an explosion in the nearby park. Both then transform into their Shinigami bodies and then rush off to the scene of the explosion. At the park, Ulquiorra's two arrancar commanders were holding up a large golden kido barrier which held Muramasa at it's center. Ulquiorra surprises Muramasa when he breaks the barrier by saying the zanpakuto's release command, "Whisper". Muramasa then reverts to his sword form and Ulquiorra retrieves it. Ulquiorra states that his plan is beginning just as Ryan and Summer arrive on the scene. He then refers to Ryan as an "interesting development". Ryan is amazed at Ulquiorra's spiritual pressure, comparing it to that of the arrancar he had defeated the year prior. Ulquiorra's two commanders prepare to mount an assault, but are stopped by Ulquiorra, who calls them by their names: Halcón, and Vano Reina. Ulquiorra decides to test his new weapon by releasing Muramasa, causing the spirit's of Kagemusha (Ryan's zanpakuto) and Summer's unnamed Zanpakuto to be released and to appear in front of their former masters. Ulquiorra remarks on how pleased he is that the rumors he had heard about Muramasa were true. Both Ryan and Summer attempt to fight off their zanpakuto only to be thrown back and defeated. Ulquiorra then orders his new servants to kill their masters. Just as the deed was about to be done, the Vizard arrive with their masks on, one of which he recognizes as Shinji Hirako. Ulquiorra decides not to pick a fight and leaves with his two commanders and with Summer and Ryan's zanpakuto spirits. Ryan's Vizard Training: Planning a visit to Soul Society The Vizard take Ryan and Summer back to their headquarters, after waking Ryan's other teammates, in an underground passage beneath Rider City. There, Shinji explains about the past hundred years: the Winter War and the battle against Sosuke Aizen. From there, he explained that the arrancar that had appeared was named Ulquiorra and that he was formerly the Cuatra (4th) Espada in Aizen's army of Arrancar. Ryan then explains that his and Summer's zanpakuto will no longer release, and that their spirits went with Ulquiorra. Upon hearing this, Shinji explains Muramasa's powers and the reasons behind his sealing. Ryan goes on to explain his hollow powers to Shinji and the Vizard, wondering if perhaps they could be used until he can get his zanpakuto back. Shinji asks Ryan to battle with Mashiro in order to see what he is talking about. Both Ryan and Mashiro transform into Hollows by dawning their masks and fight, but after a mere fifteen minutes, Ryan's mask shatters. Mashiro then releases her Resurreccion, Abeja, stunning Ryan. She goes on to explain that a vizard that dominates their hollow can use their full hollow form while retaining control. Ryan expresses his desire to learn this and is taken by Kensei and Mashiro to a training room further underground. There he battles the two vizard, who both use Resurreccion quickly, and knock him out. He again meets Hollow Ryan, who pulls out his sealed form of Kagemusha. Ryan too pulls out his sword, but is shocked when the Hollow demonstrates shikai. The Hollow quickly explains that even with Kagemusha gone, shikai is possible and that Ryan is beaten now that he has seen shikai. For the next eight minutes, the Hollow dominates the battle due to Kagemusha's illusions, however, once Ryan gains shikai back he is able to cancel out Hollow Ryan's shikai and eventually wins the battle. Before fading, the hollow says he will grant Ryan access to extra hollow powers, but that the two will have to fight again before he will grant Ryan control of his hollow self. Back in the training room, Ryan awakens, noticing he is surrounded by his friends and the Vizards. He then demonstrates his premature Resurreccion, which only cracks his mask, while increasing his power a little. Shinji explains that Ryan's reiatsu had gotten darker, and that it was possible that the next time Ryan fought his Hollow, it would be a fight over who controls who. With that out of the way, Shinji begins to explain about a place called Soul Society: a different dimension where the Shinigami lived and where Ryan would have to warn the Shinigami of Ulquiorra's upcoming attack. Ryan agrees, so long as he can take his friends with him. Shinji solemnly agrees to this and then uses his zanpakuto to open a Senkeimon to Soul Society. He wishes Ryan luck and then Ryan and his friends leap through the gate into Soul Society. New Soul Society arc Fighting the Captains The Senkeimon leads Ryan and his friends to the top of Seireitei's gates, and they are instantly attacked by several low ranking Shinigami, whom Ryan defeats with his Shikai. Austin becomes concerned that he isn't strong enough to fight off shinigami. Ryan reassures him, before laying out their plan. They were to find Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13, Hiromasa Akamatsu, as per Shinji's instructions, and inform him of Ulquiorra's plans. To cover ground better, the group split up, with only Ryan and Matthew acting as a team. Summer soon runs into Second Division Captain and Leader of Onmitsukidō, Nyan Kanagaki. Nyan begins to explain the organization of the thirteen squads. Soon after, the two begin fighting. Summer quickly tries to explain why she is in Seireitei, only to have Nyan activate her shikai. Summer proves no match and soon Nyan decides to end it with her Bankai, explaining that the bankai of their zanpakuto is what separates Captains from the other officers. Meanwhile, in center of the Seireitei, Ryan and Matthew have encountered Ninth Division Captain Shuk'la Verd. Shuka uses Bankai right off the bat, easily defeating Matthew, causing Ryan to use his shikai and hollow mask. Kagemusha's illusions quickly bring down the high level captain. As if that wasn't enough, Eighth Division Captain, Suburo Hatakeyama arrives as backup. Ryan shows Suburo his shikai, capturing him in his illusions, however, Suburo discovers how Ryan is setting them up and sets up a tactic against them. With Ryan's mask nearing it's limit, he is forced to use his premature Resurreccion, using it's ability to trump the captain's shikai and bankai. Back at the battle between Summer and Nyan, the captain receives a Hell Butterfly from General Hiromasa, and pulls out from combat. The same happens in Ryan's battle with Suburo and Shuka. The Gotei's retreat causes others to take their place. Austin returns to Ryan with info on the Gotei, as does Nika. That is when Lieutenant Kisho Iwahashi of the Seventh Division shows himself to the four boys. The combine efforts of Nika, Matthew, Austin, and Ryan effectively defeat the vice-captain. Battle of the Seireitei The cause of the Gotei captain's retreat is then made clear. Muramasa has arrived, starting a Zanpakuto Rebellion. Ryan finds Kagemusha, and beats her, gaining her powers back again. Summer also defeats her zanpakuto, gaining back her shikai. The entire Gotei 13 then, one by one, fought and defeated their zanpakuto gaining back their powers. Ryan then takes on Muramasa on Sōkyoku Hill. Muramasa, being an illusion-type as well, is able to fend off Kagemusha's shikai. Ryan decides to dawn his mask and use his regained Bankai, defeating Muramasa in a fiery clash. Elsewhere, in the depths of Seireitei, Ulquiorra had appeared, using the Zanpakuto battles as a distraction to get what his master had once used; the Hōgyoku. Sensing Muramasa's defeat, the Arrancar makes an appearance on Sōkyoku Hill. There, Muramasa expresses his delight at his new master's success, to which Ulquiorra degrades him as a failure. Just before Ryan can step in, Ulquiorra stabs Muramasa, causing the later to fade into dust. Ulquiorra then departs via Garganta. Shortly after this, Captain-Commander Hiromasa Akamatsu declares war on Hueco Mundo due to it's offenses. Ryan's job done, he begins to depart for home..that is until his return trip is interrupted by the first wave of attacks from Hueco Mundo. New Enemy, Sadow Yatsumaru arc First Encounter A madman, who reveals himself to be named Sadow, is at the head of the assault against Soul Society. The Gotei 13's response was rather quick, with Jonsuno Kanagaki, the Captain of the Fifth Division, and Shuk'la Verd, Captain of the Ninth Division, responding along with apparent hundreds of Seated Officers. Ryan then enters the fray, along with Kido Captain, Kaito Kawahiru, who prepare the Kido Canon for firing at the enemy warships. Dozens of Arrancar and Hollows have come with Sadow, and begin their assault upon Soul Society's many buildings. Ryan demonstrates something he learned in Soul Society, Kido, to conceal the cannon from sight to give it more time to charge. Captain Shuka arrives to back up the Fourth Division's falling men, whom the Gotei need for medics, as Ryan and Kaito order the firing of the Kido Cannon, which demolishes a warship. Ryan attempts to contact the Thirteenth Division with his Bakudo #77, but is stopped by a wave of Hollows arriving. He dawns his mask and yells at a nearby Shinigami, Takeshi, to go get help form the 13th Division and then goes on the assault of the Hollows. More Garganta begin opening, but the Arrancar that emerge are quickly cut down by the arrival of Captain Nyan of the Second Division. Ryan removes his mask and, without Kaito's consent, orders the firing of the Kido Cannon, which is still fired, eradicating another ship at the cost of Sadow learning of the Kido Cannon's location. Ryan quickly lays a trap using Kido, as the Arrancar arrive at his position. Ryan attempts to use Forbidden Kido to eradicate the enemy, but isn't strong enough. The Hollows destroy the Kido Cannon, only for Takeshi to reveal a duplicate which devastates the Arrancar once more, causing Sadow to go into a strategic retreat. Ryan and the Vizard vs Sadow's Exequias Ryan later returns to his home in the Human World to brief the Vizard on the arrancar army of Sadow. Shinji senses Sadow's forces arrive and the Vizard leave to protect the city. The arrancar introduce themselves as the Exequias and attack the Vizard. Lisa, Hachi and Love charge in and attacks the commander and his forces, while Ryan, Shinji, Hiyori, and Rose continue to fight off the Lieutenant and his own forces. The fight is interrupted, however, when Shinji appears and releases his zanpakuto. Sadow himself then appears and explains his plans, involving the end of either the Shinigami race or the Hollow race, to Shinji and to Ryan before departing. Vizard arc Inner Hollow Rebellion: Ryan vs Hollow Ryan Part II Now knowing that the enemy has set their sights on the Human world, Ryan and the Vizard consider themselves at war with Hueco Mundo as well. Ryan again begins training, only to notice that his Inner Hollow is restricting him access of his mask. Shinji suggests that Ryan use Kisuke Urahara's Tenshintai, which is usually used for obtaining Bankai, to manifest the Hollow and subdue it in the real world. Ryan agrees and before long, the Tenshintai begins harvesting his hollow energy, and soon after, Hollow Ryan appears. The two instantly lock blades, and the Inner Hollow begins to explain that Ryan had become powerful in Soul Society and that it was time to take control of his soul. Ryan retorts that even without his mask, he can still beat the Hollow. At this Hollow Ryan grins and says that even if Ryan had his mask, it wouldn't make a difference. Ryan then attempts to draw on his mask, and to his shock, he can summon it. The Hollow says that he allowed Ryan to use the mask to demonstrate the gap in their power. Ryan charges in, only to be shocked when three-fourths of his mask is torn off his face and the Hollow appears behind him. He demands to know what's going on, to which Hollow Ryan replied that Ryan wasn't the only one who had gotten stronger since the last fight. Ryan is put further into shock when the Inner Hollow begins to charge up a Cero in his fist. Ryan screams out Bankai just as the Cero is fired, seemingly killing him. However, it turns out to be just and illusion from Ryan's Bankai, something that greatly annoys the Hollow. Hollow Ryan then declares that he knows how Shinrai Kagemusha works, since he is a being within Ryan, and won't be fooled by it. Ryan retorts that no one "..truly knows how his zanpakuto works, and that only a super genius could figure out the level of intricacy he has put into his bankai's illusions." Ryan then impales his Inner Hollow and demands him to submit. The Hollow cackles as it begins to fade, saying that he will show up again, but next time, things will not be so easy. Akujin Reveals Himself: Akujin vs Shinji Hirako While Ryan is fighting against his Inner Hollow, a Garganta opens in the sky releasing a horde of Menos Grande upon Rider City. Shinji appears while on patrol and easy dices them up. However, no matter how many he kills, they continue to pour out of the Garganta portal. Shinji dawns his mask and after a few minutes, manages to kill them all. Even still, the Garganta doesn't close, and a man steps down from the opening. Shinji is shocked by the man's appearance and reveals the man's name as Akujin. Akujin then reveals that it was he that was behind Ulquiorra's kidnapping of Muramasa, the attack on Soul Society, and was also the mastermind behind Sadow's attacks on Soul Society and the Human world. Enraged, Shinji goes to release his zanpakuto only to find himself cut all the way down his back and Akujin right behind him. Akujin explains that Shinji was a smart man for having killed the Menos Grande. He says that had Shinji not done that, he would've had the opening he needed to kidnap one of Ryan's friends to draw him to Hueco Mundo. After hearing this, Shinji falls from the sky only to be caught by the arrival of Ryan and the other Vizard. Seeing his opponents are numerous, Akujin retreats and closes the Garganta behind him. Warning the Soul King